This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Internal combustion engines include an air-induction system that draws air from a surrounding environment for combustion within the engine. Typically, a filter assembly is incorporated into the air-induction system. The filter assembly may remove dust, dirt, debris, liquids, and/or other impurities from the air before the air is drawn into the engine for combustion. Efficient and reliable performance of the filter assembly contributes to efficient and reliable performance of the engine.